Brotherhood of Steel (Seattle Chapter)
The Seattle Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel is an active chapter of the original Brotherhood of Steel , operating within the Seattle Expanse. History The Brotherhood of Steel is a pseudo-religious paramilitary organisation that is devoted to recovering and preserving Pre-War technology and information. On an official level, they intend to salvage this knowledge and technology for the betterment of mankind in the Post-apocalyptic world. In practice they're highly selective of what technology and information they seize, preferring anything with military potential such as high-end energy weapons and Power Armour. They're secretive and reclusive, rarely actually sharing their discoveries and often keeping to themselves. Operating out of a hidden bunker complex to the east of Seattle, The Seattle Chapter of the Brotherhood operated openly, seizing any high-end technology they found in the wastes. However, with this came a reputation of being glorified raiders amongst the populace and news of Brotherhood Paladins approaching a settlement was often treated as a dire warning. Originally, the Brotherhood also controlled the regional West Tek plant and office as well. Hidden in the lowest levels of the plant were fresh vats of the dreaded FEV, which the Brotherhood had appointed itself the watchers of. However, in 2279 The Inner Circle co-ordinated a daring raid that forced the Brotherhood out of the ruins of Seattle proper entirely. Luckily, the Brotherhood had managed to seal the lower levels of the West Tek plant before they fled back to their bunkers, leaving some of their finest Paladins within the sealed off chambers as a final contingency to prevent the FEV from falling into the wrong hands. Since 2293, The Seattle Chapter has reverted to a defensive stance following the arrival of NCR Settlers within the Seattle Expanse. Equipment Being a chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, their iconic armour is Power Armour. Being an offshoot of the West Coast Brotherhood, the most frequently deployed suits are the T-51b suits, though seeing lower ranking Paladins clad in the older T-45d is not an infrequent sight. Energy weapons are also almost universal, Particularly Laser Rifles and their variants. Brotherhood patrols are required that one Paladin be equipped with a heavier weapon, most notably the Gatling Laser. Relations New California Republic With no new word from the Brotherhood's main base in Lost Hills, The Seattle Chapters leadership has assumed that the NCR-Brotherhood War is still ongoing. However without the manpower to match NCR, the Seattle Chapter has adopted an exclusive defensive stance against the NCR. Unless communications with Lost Hills can order otherwise, peace between the two is impossible. Winters Enclave Despite originally being enemies of The Enclave, the two groups now share both a common ancestry and a common enemy. While still officially hostile towards one another, General Norman Becker believes that peace between his Winters Enclave and the Seattle Chapter could be established, and slowly the Brotherhood could be re-integrated back into the "legitimate" US Army. The Inner Circle The Brotherhood and Inner Circle have come to blows in the past, due to Brotherhood patrols harassing travellers and settlements over technology. The Brotherhood being driven from the ruins of Seattle entirely in 2279 has left a sore note amongst the Brotherhoods members. However, both parties harbour animosity towards NCR and thus a joint offensive, even a proper alliance, is still a possibility. The Cabal The Brotherhood harbours no love for raiders, despite being often seen as high-tech raiders by some Wastelanders themselves. And while The Cabal has little use for the Brotherhoods members, the Brotherhoods technology is just too good to not attempt to seize. As such, The Cabal seeks to exterminate the Seattle Chapter and seize its weapons and Power Armour for themselves. Category:Faction Category:Minor Faction